Baby love
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Jake is finally coming back home from his last year of college and Sam is more than thrilled, but what happens when a passionate night together ends up with Sam pregnant. Not coping from Accident its different from it. enjoy. :D
1. coming back

Ok I hope you like this story, and I hope you don't think i'm coping the story "Accident" because this will be totally beyond different from that one.

Jake is back from his last year of college and Sam is more than happy but what if there's a little too much passion and Sam ends up pregnant.

I do not own The Phantom Stallion, never have, never will, it belongs to Terri Farley.

Enjoy :D

* * *

It was early June in the afternoon and our favorite cowgirl Sam Forster was sitting on the front porch of her two floor house looking out at the range waiting for the most important person in her life to arrive, the seventeen soon to be eighteen year old girl was excited because Jake was coming back home and was staying for good, Sam was alone at the barn because everyone was on the cattle drive, it was Cody's first cattle drive and he was excited for it.

The teenage girls smile grew bigger once she saw the familiar blue pickup truck pull up by the house, she got up and started running towards the driver who got out of the car with a smile on his face, "Jake!" she said jumping in his arms and hugged him throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist

"hey Brat, you missed me?" he asked hugging her back

"you have no idea" Sam replied looking at him after separating from the embrace.

She took one look at him and saw that he grew more muscler than he was before he left _maybe theres a gym at that place, thank you god _she thought, and his hair was growing a bit but not that much it hadnt grown past his ears and he was still as tall as he was before, Sam also changed during the years, her hair has grown past her shoulders she has gotten more curvier but not that much, but still managed to be much shorter than her boyfriend.

he tilted his head and kissed her pulling her closer to him with a hand around her waist and the other behind her neck making the kiss deeper as she put her arms around his neck, she of course gladly didn't separate from the kiss but she did notice the kiss was more sexualy passionate from any other kisses they shared but she didn't mind it, she was just happy that he was back. He flicked his toung at her lip holding her close to him as she separated her lips a little, she didnt mind the desperation or the urgency in the kiss seeing that she was the same and gripped his shirt

Once they separated both breathless from the longer than usual kiss, Sam grabbed his hand and leaded him to the house giggling, once they reached the stairs of the house Jake knew what she wanted to do

"Sam are you sure about this, you think we should wait a little longer?" he asked looking down at her with a unsure look on his face thinking about the idea

"I've been waiting for too long Jake, I don't think I can wait any longer" she said with a smile on her face leading him upstairs.

Both of them got into Sam's bedroom and once Jake closed the door he turned around and saw Sam sitting on the bed with a flirtatious kind of smile on her face and an arched eyebrow, he walked toward her with a smile on his face and started kissing her as she started unbuttoning his shirt, he flicked his toung at her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted opening her mouth a little. She took of his shirt revealing a toned chest and a six pack

He started kissing her neck making her let out a moan making him smile as he started kissing her lower as he took off her t shirt. Things got a little heated during the passionate kisses as the clothes were coming off, but of course the only thing they were thinking about was the passionate moment and couldn't get enough of each other and enjoyed the moment they had between them.

But beyond their nollege, the two young adults was forgetting the most important thing needed at the heated sexual moment: a condom.

* * *

Hope you like it i'm sorry for you guys didn't think there was enough passionate sexual heat in it,

Im just sixteen and I haven't ever, i mean ever written something like this in my entire life.

Plz review and tell me what you think.


	2. finding out

5 days pregnant

Sam was sat down on the floor of her bed room eating salami while Jen was lying on the bed reading a book Sam wasn't sure it was called, Sam had other things in her mind, she noticed that she has been having alot of changes lately, like waking up earlier than normal to throw up in the bathroom and her appetite has changed a lot too and once she thought the cologne her dad wore made her nausea but he told her he wasn't wearing anything. Her change also included her behavior, when she and Jake were watching a movie together she started crying and it was a comedy movie, she just hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"So you have morning sickness?" Jen asked still looking at the book she was reading

"yeah every morning before my alarm goes off I run to the bathroom and puck, and it's not only in the morning to either" Sam replied putting a piece of salami in her mouth and looked at her friend

"do you have any strange cravings?" she asked now looking at her friend

"yes right now i'm eating salami, I hate salami and I want to eat it all of a sudden" she said confused of her sudden change putting another piece of salami in her mouth

"well you know what I think?" Jen asked now sitting up on the bed

"what, what is your theory of my sudden change oh mighty doctor?" Sam said dramatically looking up to see the look on her friends face

"ha ha very funny, but what I think is that…." Jen was interrupted by Sam's grandma walking in the bedroom

"Jennifer your mother called, she says she wants you home for dinner" Grace said looking at the two teenagers and left the room.

Jen got up and headed to the door and turned to look at Sam "ill tell you later ok" she said looking at her friend with a unsure smile

"ok" Sam replied looking as her friend left; suddenly Sam went running to the bathroom to throw up _whatever it is I hope it ain't bad _she thought as she lay her head on the toilet.

o0o

Dinner was as silent as usual but Sam felt the sudden change in the kitchen and looked up to see three worried faces looking at her and decided to ignore them, she knew they were worried in what's been happening to her lately.

Everyone was in the living room watching TV once Brynna put Cody to sleep, Sam was about to head to the stairs to go to sleep herself until she heard her father call to her "Sam come here will you" she sighed but went to sit on the couch and looked at them

"what is it?" she asked looking nervous all of a sudden they all looked at her with concerned looks on their faces

"is something wrong honey?" her grandma asked being the first to break the silence "i'm fine really, i'm just…" Sam was interrupted by her father

"no your not, you're obviously not fine, something is definetly wrong with you Sam, you've been throwing up lately, you're feeling tired and as I see you've been eating a lot of salami lately" he said letting out a chuckle on the last part and turned to looking serious

"is there's something you want to tell us Sam" Brynna asked looking worried and sat there waiting and suddenly sat up and looked at Sam with a serious look "what did you and Jake do when he came back while we were gone?" Brynna asked looking at Sam, everyone stood there looking at her waiting for an answer

"well, we um, we uh had…we did" Sam tried letting out the words but they were enough for them to know what she meant

"did you have your period yet Samantha?" Grace asked hoping that Sam's answer would be yes

"no" Sam replied looking at her feet not able to see the looks on their faces

"Samantha Ann. Forster please don't tell me that your pregnant" Wyatt said holding her face with both of his hands to make her look at him.

"Yes... I am, and now i'm a disappointment and failiur to this family" she said and ran to her room crying slamming the door before they could say anything

"I'll talk to her" Wyatt said standing up and headed to the stairs but before he could

"Wyatt take it easy on her, shes just seventeen ok" Brynna said looking at him with a unsure look on her face

"I will" he replied and headed to Sam's room.

o.o.o

When he entered the room Sam was on her bed crying looking away so he couldnt see her "now Sam what makes you think that you're a disappointment to our family?" he said looking at her seeing she won't start the conversation

"Because I got pregnant before graduation that's why, and I bet your not going to let me see Jake again are you?" Sam replied looking at her dad with puffy eyes from crying

"as much as i'm upset with all this, I won't like the idea of my daughter raising a child by herself and I won't like my grandchild to grow up without a father" he said sitting on the bed next to her

"So you're not mad at Jake?" Sam asked looking at him now sitting up from her spot

"oh i'm mad, but I know that separating you two ain't going to solve anything, it will just make it worse" he said looking at his daughter with a serious look on his face

"did I ever tell you that you're the best dad any kid could have?" she asked now smiling at him

"yes you have, but my question is does he already know about this?" he asked looking serious this time wondering if the young man knew anything that was going on with her

"no he doesnt" Sam replied looking at her hands looking a little sheepish

"Brynna and Grace are already talking to Maxine thinking that it would give you less pressure having to talk to less people" he said looking at her with a smile on his face

"tell them thanks will you, but tell them not to tell Jake, Quinn is quit a chatter box" she said smirking knowing Quinn will just let it all out to Jake before she can tell him anything

"Sure" he replied kissing her forehead and got up and heading to the door "oh and sweetie, you're not a disappointment to our family ok" he said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.


	3. telling him

6 days pregnant

Sam was more nervous than ever, she was going to tell Jake about the news and see what his reaction will be: from excited or he would never want to see her again, but she was also relieved to let him know it was nothing bad that was going on with her so he wouldn't worry.

Right now she was in her dad's truck heading to Three Ponies Ranch to tell him the news, of course everyone in his family would be there and by everyone she meant his parents, brothers and sisters in laws to make sure Jake wouldn't go insane or anything by the news, she just hoped he would not abandone her (pss like Jake would do that to her).

She pulled in front of the house to be greeted by Jake giving her a kiss on the cheek "hey how you been?" he asked looking down at her with a smile on his face

"I'm fine, look Jake can I talk to you inside?" Sam asked looking nervous and still thinking on how her boyfriend will react to the news she will give him

"Sure, but I got to warn you Quinn has been acting weird lately" he replied leading her to the house.(hmm i wonder why?).

Once they were inside they went to the living room to be greeted by the family "alright I see you guys want to talk in private so we will leave, call us if you need anything" Adrianne said already leading the people outside, (Adrianne Kokuwami is Kits wife who he met in Hawaii she has long black hair and blue eyes).

once they were outside Sam turned to Jake "so what is it you want to tell me?" he asked looking at her sitting on the chair

"Well you know what we did when you came back right?" Sam asked as she sat on the couch next to him

"Yeah i do" he replied with a smirk on his face

"well I got something to tell you... Im pregnant." once she looked up all she saw was a blank expression on his face that looked back at her "Jake?" she said looking quite concerned but the blank expression turned into shock "your the father of the baby by the way" she continued thinking that would get him back to normal but when it didn't "want a glass of water?" she asked hoping he would speak but he only shook his head, so she settled on the couch and grabbed a book from the coffee table "ill be here when you're ready to speak ok" she said looking at him and turned to the book with Jake still with the same expression on his face.

o0o

Outside the family was waiting for Jake or Sam to tell them they could come in "they are taking a long time in there" Dana said looking worried at the house (Dana Cohen is Bryans wife who is a engineer who fixed his car, she has brown hair and aqua eyes)

"What if he killed her?" Quinn said but at this he got a smack on the head by the women and glares from his brothers and his dad

"We should go check on them just in case if he went bazerk" Luke said heading towards the house with the others close behind.

Everyone was surprised to see the view in front of them, Sam was reading a book while it looked that Jake was in frozen shock, Sam turned and saw them "hey guys" she said looking at them as they walked over to them

"Did you tell him or did you put him in the freezer?" Seth asked looking at his brother who still didn't move wondering about his soled stone posture

"I told him, but all the reaction I got from him is that so far" Sam replied looking at them

"Well at least his not mad at you, or at himself for that matter" Giselle said with chuckle (Giselle Vasquez is Quinn's fiancé who has dirty blond hair and light brown eyes who he met in Las Vegas in a Spanish restaurant she works at) looking at Sam with a smile on her face

"Yeah" Sam replied nodding and looked back at Jake who was now being poked by Quinn but didn't react to it

"I think you should go home before your parents start to worry" Maxine said looking at Sam with a small smile on her face knowing that in her condition her parents would be more protective then before...especially her dad

"with the way he is now, I don't think he will react till tomorrow" Quinn said still poking Jake but looking at Sam anyway

"ok" Sam replied getting up and headed to the door

"take care of yourself and the baby" Nancy said smiling at her (Nancy Connor is Nate's wife who he met in his store in Las Vegas, she was pregnant and single at the time and he supported her and they fell in love, she has brown hair and peach skin and brown eyes) as Sam went outside once she closed the door

"What!" Jake yelled coming back to reality making everyone jump and went after Sam

"well theres's your reaction" Kit said closing the door as Jake went outside.

o0o

"Sam! Sam!" Jake called after Sam as she got out of the car and looked at him a little fritghten by the look on her boyfriends face which looked dead serious than ever

"Yes Jake" she asked trying to look innocent but was scared at the same time

"Are you serious about being pregnant with my child?" Jake asked looking nervous all of a sudden

"Yes Jake i'm sure i'm pregnant, I took a pregnancy test five times to be sure and it's positive, now I know if you want you can just leave me and have nothing to do with this what so ever" she said tears filling her eyes expecting him to leave,

but all he did was to her surprise he kissed her so she kissed him back, when they separated Sam looked at him confused written on her face "what?" she said looking more confused

"What makes you think that I'll just leave you because your pregnant, don't you know me at all Brat" Jake said letting out a chuckle and put his lazy tom cat smile looking down at her caressing her chrek wiping the tears from her face

"yeah silly me for forgetting that its Jake Ely were talking about" Sam said laughing a little and saw the freaked look on Jakes face "what?" she asked looking concerned

"Does your dad know, I bet he's going to kill me" he said looking at her with a bit freaked look making Sam laugh a little

"Yeah he knows and he is mad at you but he ain't going to do anything about it ok, so relax" she said assuring him that her dad wont yell at Jake or anything, making him look at her the way he did when she tried acting to be the mature adult of the couple

"Are you ok, you don't feel sick or anything?" Jake asked returnng to acting like the overprotective boyfriend he is making Sam smile

"Yeah i'm fine and don't worry I can drive by myself" she said assuring him before he could say anything else.

She gave him a peck on the lips and got into the truck "hey take care of yourself, that's my child your carrying around" he said through the window with a smile on his face making her smile back

"I will don't worry" Sam replied pulling into the road. _Well that was much more easier than I thought_ Sam thought to herself while driving on the road back home.

* * *

Tell me what you think of Jakes reaction poor guy he didnt see it coming.

Peace. :D


	4. our baby

1 week pregnant

Sam went to the kitchen to call Jen and tell her the news about the baby, although she has no doubt that her friend already knows about it she never really told her what she thought at school because they didnt want people to think wrong if it wasnt true; but when Jen answered the phone it surprised Sam of what was the first thing that came out of her friends mouth.

_"Your pregnant, come on admit it!"_ Jen screamed with excitement on the other end of the phone

"Yes I admit I am preggers, thank you very much Mrs. obvious" Sam said laughing seeming amused at the excitement of her friend, never in her life had she heard Jen this excited, the last time she ever heard her like this was on her first date with her boyfriend Ryan Slocum

_"Hey don't laugh at me for my excitement of my best friend being pregnant, so does Jake know yet, what was his reaction, did he scream or did he faint?"_ Jen asked sounding more excited wondering of how the strong silent cowboy reacted

"Well he did react quit shocked" Sam replied seeing if anyone was listening to their conversation

_"Did he yell at you, because if he did i'm going to make him - ,"_ Jen was interrupted by Sam

"No no he didn't yell at me, he was in pure shock that he didn't even blink, and i'm not kidding" she said letting out a laugh hearing her friend laugh on the other line remembering Jake's reaction to the news,

_"Poor guy I bet he didn't see it coming, but what are you going to do about classes and stuff?"_ Jen asked sounding a bit serious this time wondering what her friend would do about school

"there's only a few days left before graduation, so there won't be any problem about anyone noticing any change" Sam replied sounding confident to herself that the rest of the students would go to college before they notice anything different in her.

_"I am going to miss you, I mean I won't be able to be there when the baby arrives and I would love to see my niece or nephew"_ Jen said sounding sad that she would be in college while Sam was dealing with the pregnancy stuff

"I gonna miss you too, I promise that I will send you pictures ok" Sam replied noticing tears filling her eyes

_"Are you crying? Because i promise that i will suck it up"_ Jen said hearing the sniffing noises Sam was making

"Yeah i'm crying all because of these stupid pregnancy hormones" Sam replied wiping the tears away making Jen laugh a little, Sam saw Jake's truck pull up by the house,

"Hey Jen I go to go, Jake is taking me to the doctor, see you later ok" Sam said still looking at the man striding toward the house

_"Ok that's if the over protective soon to be father will let you, bye" _Jen replied hanging up on the phone and Sam opened the door to reveal Jake with his lazy tom cat smile looking down at her

"Ready to go Brat?" Jake asked with the smile still plastered on his face _well hes excited of becoming a parent_ Sam thought to herself with a smile

"yeah let's go" she replied already heading to the truck with him close behind

They were already on the way to the doctor when Jake decided to break the silence.

"So what does it feel like?" Jake asked looking at her with a smile on his face

"Feel what?" Sam asked looking confused at him

"You know, being pregnant and that stuff" he said looking back at the road with a smile that seemed to never want to leave his handsome face

"Well I don't know, maybe because i'm not that far in the pregnancy and stuff yet" she replied looking happy that he is interested on the pregnancy and she noticed he started to talk more than he usually did but she didn't mind it.

o0o…..o0o…o0o

Once they arrived to the doctor, Sam signed some papers and waited for the doctor to call them up,

"Dr. Parker can see you now Ms. Forster" the receptionist said looking at the couple, Sam got up and headed to the door and turned around to see Jake still sitting on the chair

"You can come in with me if you want you know, I don't mind" she said looking at him assuring him that he can be with her, he got up and followed her into the examine room (I don't know what else to call it) and were greeted by a woman in her mid thirties with black hair and lively green eyes

"Hello i'm Dr. Parker ill be your doctor through your whole pregnancy, why don't you lay on the bed Ms. Forster" the doctor said shaking both their hands motioning Sam to lay on the bed, as she lay on the bed Jake sat on a chair close by "may you pull your shirt up please, you're only going to feel a cold gel" she said as Sam pulled her shirt over her stomach as the doctor turned on the sonogram and moving it here and there on Sam's adomen; after moving it a while Sam and Jake saw a small shape and were pretty sure it was the baby "and there's your baby" she said pointing at the small shape clicking a few bottons on the computer "ill leave you two some privacy" she said as she left the room.

Sam swore she felt tears in her eyes and when she looked at Jake he never took his eyes off the screen "that's the baby" Sam said still looking at the screen and felt Jake squeeze her hand

"yeah" he said in a low voice that seemed like a whisper "that's our baby" he said looking at her with a smile on his face and kissed her and they continued looking at the screen of their growing child they were having together.

* * *

So what do you think of this chap, you think it was cute

Pleased to see what you think}

peace


	5. just hit me

I do not own the Phantom Stallion characters they belong to Terri Farley

If they did belong to me there would have been more than just holding hands in the last book

* * *

1 and a half week pregnant

Today was Sam's birthday and they were going to make a party for her, but she made it clear she wanted it to be a graduation party since she and Jen graduated yesterday. But she still recieved gifts, some were for her and others were some baby clothes and she apreciated them.

Right now Sam stood off on the side in front of the barn as she was watching friends and family talking and enjoying the bonfire in front of them seeing her five year old brother Cody sneaking a bunch of cookies looking at the fire with facination, somehow the bonfire had became a tradition, she saw her friend Jen and her long time boyfriend Ryan Slocum talking nearby, Ryan was quit shocked when he found out that Sam was pregnant, but he didn't bug Jake about it knowing they weren't exactly on the terms of being _pals _yet.

Her smile grew bigger as a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him "how are you two feeling?" Jake asked adjusting her to him as he looked at her; Jake through out the days has become more used to Sam being pregnant but it sometimes made him feel guilty.

She smiled and looked up at him "we are fine" and turned her head to see his face and saw that he looked serious and in thought so she figured that he was mad at himself for getting her pregnant making her not able go to college

"You didn't do anything wrong Jake" Sam said looking up at him trying to convince him but it didn't work he just shook his head

"If I didn't get you pregnant, you will be going to college by now" he replied not looking at her keeping the seriouse look on his face, Sam had for long time got use to Jake's change in mood but it bothered her that he kept putting the blame on himself for everything that happened to her

"Jake even if I didn't get pregnant, I would still decide not to go to college and it's my fault also i was the one who wanted to do it in the first place, so will you please stop putting all the guilt on yourself for all this?" Sam said looking at her boyfriend "and besides i'm happy how we are now, I mean we are expecting our first child together" she continued and smiled when she saw a smile grow on his face as he pulled her closer and kissed her head

"I'm happy too, and if i'm acting all gloomy again you can just hit me and remind me of the good side of this" Jake said looking at Sam with a smirk on his face pulling her into a hug.

"Probably I will do that" Sam replied smiling as she laid her head on his chest, enjoying each other's presence together as they watched the party go on.

* * *

Sorry if the chap was too short I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter

Hope you liked it.

Danny Phantom Fan1


	6. nervous

5 months pregnant

October

Wyatt woke up to find his five month pregnant daughter in the kitchen leaning against the counter while eating from a jar of peanut butter, knowing it was a craving he smiled at the view "hey did I wake you?" she asked looking at her father with a spoon full of peanut butter in her hand

"No, It was about time to be getting up anyway, what are you doing up so early?" he asked looking at her as she put the spoon in her mouth

"He wanted peanut butter" she replied simply while licking her fingers

"You could just…..._he_ what makes you think it's a boy?" Wyatt asked slightly amused that his daughter put the baby as a he and not a she as any young woman would put their first baby

"i'm calling it a he, because well Jake's parents only had boys and he loves grandmas baking as much as Jake does" Sam replied smiling at her theory looking at her dad until "What you don't want a grandson or what?" Sam asked looking confused at her father

"oh I didn't say I didn't want a grandson you just amused me with that theory of yours" he replied letting out a chuckle making sure she misunderstood his former statement. She shiffted a little and put another spoon of peanut butter in her mouth

"You feelin' ok honey?" he asked looking at his daughter kind of concerned

"Yeah its just you know im tired, always hungry and I swear when I got up from bed today I couldn't see my feet" Sam replied letting out a small laugh and put another spoon of peanut butter in her mouth.

He pulled in a hug that she gladly returned noticing her stomach was growing, until "um, dad?" she asked not looking at her father

"What is it honey?" he replied looking at his daughter for her to continue

"This baby is really pressing on my bladder as if it were a water bed and I really need to go to the bathroom" Sam said pulling away from the hug and headed to the bathroom leaving Wyatt in the kitchen laughing.

* * *

Jake and Sam were going to the doctor and were excited to know the sex of the baby, although what Jake didn't know what was going to happen next, when he was about found out something that was going to change his life even bigger.

"Well everything seems to be in order, the mother and babies are just fine" Dr. Parker said as Jake helped Sam get off the bed until he realized what the doctor said

"Babies?" he asked looking at the doctor a little shocked

"Why yes you two are expecting twins" the doctor replied with a smile on her face at the news Sam hugged Jake and squealed with joy as Jake just looked shocked.

o0o

Once Jake got home he was greeted by hugs and slaps on the back from his family "congrats bro you're having twins" Adam said as Jake sat on a chair and put his head in his hands making them look at him concerned and confused

"Are you ok Jake, you look tired, you should get a nap or something" Angel said looking at her brother in law with concern (Angelina Black is Adams wife who he met at Sterling's ranch she has black hair, dark skin and dark brown eyes)

"No, i'm fine really" he replied but once Jake looked up he was seeing twins of every person in the room and he even saw a twin of his dog Singer chasing the other double

"You know maybe a nap ain't so bad" Jake said getting up heading upstairs to his bed room leaving every one in the kitchen with confused looks.

o0o

Sam told everyone about the news that she and Jake were having twins and everyone was proud and happy for them, but when Jake came by she noticed that he has been extremely quite than normal even more quite than Ross "that young man has been more quite than Ross, you should talk to him honey and ask him what's wrong" Grace said looking at Sam with concern while cooking dinner.

Sam got up from the table and headed to the barn where Jake was, once she got inside of the barn she saw Jake sitting on the stairs leading to the hay loft with his head in his hands and walked up to him and saw that he looked nervous "hey baby, you ok?" Sam asked as she sat down next to him "is this about the twin situation?"

She asked looking at him wondering if the news about the twins was getting to him "I don't I mean i'm not glad that we are having twins, I really am happy, but I don't know" he said looking at her with a sort of scared look on his face mixed with nervousness "I mean I was ok with just having one kid but i'm not sure if we can take care of twins, what if im not a good father for them?" he continued looking quit unsure at her and looked back at the ground

Sam looked suprised never once in her life she thought Jake would be scared of this kind of stuff, but she understood why he felt scared, he felt that he wouldnt be able to protect a family and wouldnt be a good father to their twin sons.

"Jake we are going to be able to take care of twins, because were going to have our family for help and we'll learn how to be good parents, and i have no doubt that your going to be a great father for the twins, i mean you did greatly with Cody when he was a baby, heck his first word was even Jake; you dont have to worry about anything" Sam said running her hand through Jake's hair affectionatly and looking at Jake who looked more relaxed smiled at her

"Thanks Sam I really needed that, you are really great with words" he said smiling at her getting up looking at her

"That's what pregnant girlfriends are for" Sam replied smiling as he helped her to get on her feet as he gave her a small peck on the lips

"and you're going to be a great mom" Jake said looking down at with a smile on his face as he walked with her out of the barn

"I know" she replied holding his hand.

* * *

What do you think

Poor Jake so nervous after the twin thing

Tell me what you think


	7. Lala?

6 months pregnant

November

Jake walked in Sam's bedroom to take her to his house so she can, as his mom called it a _"woman bonding time" _with his sisters in laws and his mom to talk about baby stuff and who knows what else, but what he saw first made him smile,

Sam was in nothing but a large shirt of his rolled up exposing her stomach and in underwear looking at her swollen stomach that has already grown large in her full length mirror, he thought the image was cute.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on her stomach making her jump a little "I can see that you're still not dressed yet" he said letting her go while looking at her

"Sorry I guess I lost track of time" Sam replied smiling sheepishly as she pulled down the extremely large shirt that was growing smaller as she grew, looking at him as she grabbed clothes from her closet as Jake sat on the bed watching her

"Kate is excited about all this bonding time thing; she said something about looking at nursery designs or something like that" Jake said as Sam changed into a pair of dark jeans and a green long sleeve maternity shirt (Kate McCartney is Seth's wife who he met at a book store, she has blonde hair and blue eyes)

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about the nursery" Sam said looking quit shocked as they left the bedroom going downstairs

"your still just six months pregnant Sam, we still have time for that stuff" Jake said as he followed her outside

"Dad i'm going to Jake's house" she said as she headed outside with Jake towards his blue pickup truck as they got in leaving the River Bend ranch yard.

o0o

Sam always enjoyed spending time with Jake's sisters in laws, they were like the sisters she never had, they are so supporting, funny and sometimes in a funny way they are weird.

Right now all the ladies were in the living room looking at baby magazines of baby stuff for the baby twins while Jake was outside checking on stuff in the barn; "oh Sam look at these pair adorable little booties, they are so cute" Giselle commented pointing at a pair of light blue booties on the magazine

"aww they are so cute" Sam said looking at the picture

When Maxine came walking in the room with a medium sized box that said _Jake's baby stuff_ on it "what's that?" Sam asked looking at the box Maxine had in her arms as she placed it on the floor

"oh just a bunch of stuff that belonged to Jake when he was a baby" she replied pulling out a slightly ripped teddy bear with one loose eye hanging and a missing arm and they stared at it oddly "yeah, Quinn and Jake didn't like sharing back then" Maxine said putting the plushy back in the box.

"But what's it all of this for?" Sam asked walking up to her former teacher pulling out a stuffed puppy that was in perfect shape

"Oh I thought it would be really nice that my grand children would have something that used to belonged to their father" Maxine said smiling looking at the young woman who was now holding the stuffed puppy close to her

"Aww" the younger woman all said together

"Aww that's so sweet, thank you Maxine" Sam said hugging the older woman (I feel so mean putting Maxine by that term but I don't know what else to put)

"Any time honey" she replied letting go of the pregnant young lady looking at her with a smile on her face (ugh seriously how rude am I?)

They all started looking in the box at the stuff that used to belong to Jake and found a lot of cute baby clothes and old toys that it sometimes made Sam laugh "so this stuffed puppy belonged to Jake?" Sam asked holding the puppy as if it were a baby

"Yes, it was so cute the way he always walked around with that cute little thing, he even gave it a name too" Maxine said as her daughter in laws looked at the baby stuff

"Oh really?" Dana asked sitting up from her seat sounding interested of what kind of name the tough silent cowboy could put on a plush toy puppie

"What is it?" Kate asked getting interested as well

"Well I don't think he would appreciate it if I told you girls" Maxine said sounding unsure if she should tell them knowing Jake would die of embarrasment when they find out

"Come on Maxine please" they all begged at the same time looking at her "please" the toddler named Dustin, Adrianne was holding repeated (Dustin Ely is Kits and Adriannes three year old son, he has blue eyes and black hair and dark skin), she let out a sigh and looked out the window to see if he wasn't coming and turned to them with a smile on her face

"Alright I tell you, what Jake named his stuffed dog when he was little was...…" Maxine stopped to see the looks on their faces as they looked more excited "Lala" she finished, at this all of them burst into laughter

"Lala?" Angel chocked out between laughter holding her sides, but they stopped laughing and acted normal when Jake came in the house and looked at them oddly and saw the box of his childhood stuff

"Um Sam I think I should take you home now" Jake said looking quit uncomfortable as he started rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when hes uncomfortable seeing that they already saw all his baby stuff

"Sure, bye guys" Sam replied as Jake helped her get to her feet

"bye Sam" they all said as they put the baby stuff back in the box "you should take the stuff while you can" Adrianne said looking at them as she gave the box to Jake

"Sure" was the only thing Jake said as he took the box and headed outside with Sam close behind

"Bye guys I had a lot of fun today" Sam said smiling heading outside and closing the door behind her.

o0o

Jake was driving Sam back home and couldn't help but notice that Sam was trying to stifle a laugh and looked away "what are you laughing about?" he asked looking at her with curiosity

"Nothing really…but _Lala_ is really in good shape to be an old plushed toy" Sam replied bursting into laughter not able to hold it anymore

"Oh come on, I was just three years old" Jake said defensively turning a bright shade of red and looked back at the road to embarrassed to see her face

"I just never thought that _you_ would name a plushed dog Lala" she said looking at him calming down a bit

"You better not tell anyone alright" Jake said looking serious this time

"Your secret is safe with me" Sam replied already calmed down laying her head on his shoulders batting her eyelashes making him smile putting a hand on her stomach.

* * *

Okie dokie hope you liked it

Ain't it funny that Jake had a stuffed dog named Lala or do you find it cute

Tell me what you think


	8. its worth it

7 months pregnant

December

Sam was outside on the front porch enjoying to watch the snow as it fell to the ground, it made the place look more beautiful and peacful than anything else,

but lately something was going on in Sam's mind, she felt really bored just sitting around a stay put, every time when she was around the horses either her dad or Jake would keep an eye on her _talk about overprotective _she thought and sighed looking at the foggy air whooshing as it came out of her mouth into the cold air

Sam pulled her sheepskin coat closer to her body and sighed and went back inside the house sitting on the couch in the living room, when Cody came jumping in the room looking excited than ever, Sam knew what his excitement was about because in a few days it would be his sixth birthday.

"Hey Sam three more days till my birthday" Cody said jumping with excitement holding up three fingers as in his hand, why be so gloomy when your little brother was excited for his birthday, it would just ruin his spirit and excitement

"Yeah, someone is going to be a big guy now" she said going along with his excitement placing her hand on her swollen stomach "are you going to have a party Cody?" Sam said with excitement looking at her brother as he put a sugar cookie in his mouth

"Yep mommy said a lot of people are coming even Brother Jake" he replied looking happier than ever making Sam smile,

ever since Cody found out his sister and Jake were having a baby, he started calling Jake his older brother that he never had, they got along greatly, he and Jake were like the partners in crime, Jake was always messing around with Cody getting into trouble, sometimes Brynna said if Cody played games with Jake the games would always turn out more dangerous, like the safe game of hide and seek.

"You hungry Sam?" Brynna asked coming in the living room getting Cody to eat lunch instead of eating cookies all the time

"Nah, these guys aren't hungry…yet, but don't worry ill get something to eat as soon as I feel hungry" she replied looking at her step mother as she nodded and went to the kitchen with Cody in her arms.

Jake came walking in taking off his black stetson and his coat putting them on the hanger and sat next to Sam on the couch placing a hand on her stomach "how are you guys doing?" he asked looking at Sam with a smile

"Oh you know, happy, fine and a bit bored, but we are ok; and you?" Sam replied looking bored putting her pale soft hand on his dark rough one

"i'm fine, your dad says he wants to add something to your room" Jake said placing an arm around her shoulder looking at her with a smile on his face sensing that she would jump to excitment and ask questions

"Really what is it?" she asked sounding excited sitting up

"He says it is a surprise, let's just say its a Christmas present from the both of us" he replied with his lazy tom cat smile growing on his face ignoring the disbelief look on her face

"You know everything these days are full of surprises you know that" Sam replied looking at him with a smirk on her face.

o0o

Later on the day Sam wasn't allowed to go inside her room for no optional reason, when she asked why they always gave the same answer that Jake and Wyatt were working in there.

MEAN WHILE IN SAMS BEDROOM

Wyatt and Jake were clearing up a corner so they can put the baby's cribs there and other stuff. Once they were done with the cribs they were putting plushed toys in each of the cribs and setting the baby clothes.

When Wyatt saw the plushed puppy that was in good shape he looked at Jake with an amused look, when Jake saw the look he sent him "what?" he asked looking confused putting the last pair of booties in the drawer

"Nothing" Wyatt said simply and put the puppy in the crib; once cleaning up the mess of boxes and made sure everything was settled

"Are you going to show her the room or should I?" Jake asked looking at the baby corner again

"You should show her" Wyatt replied simply as if knowing that the young Ely should be the one to show her, as he left the room.

o0o

Right now Sam was being leaded upstairs by Jake to her room, she didn't get why he would do so but she did remember that her dad and Jake didn't let her in the bed room for some unknown reason and right now she was going to find out why.

When they got to her bed room the sight was breath taking, everything in her room was normal than usual but what made the difference was in the corner of her room two cribs were placed there with the plushed toys inside of it with a baby table next to the right crib where all the clothes were put in.

"Oh Jake its beautiful, so this why you and dad didn't let me in my own room" Sam said her eyes filling with tears and looked at him with a smile on her face

"Yep, told you it was a surprise" he replied as she walked over to the cribs

"You and dad do a lot of work worth taking credit for you know" she said as she pulled out a stuffed horse

"Yeah we know" Jake said walking up to her kissing her forehead

"So you like it?" they turned around to see Wyatt with a smile on his face

"I love it, you guys shouldn't have" Sam replied and went to her dad and hugged him with a smile on her face

"But we did it anyway" Jake said with a smile on his face

"We had to set it up sooner or later" Wyatt said letting go of Sam with a smirk on his face

"Well thanks anyway, it's really nice of what you done" Sam said looking at the cribs crossing her arms as Wyatt nodded and left the room with a smile on his face happy that his daughter loved the suprise

She stood there thinking until Jake walked up to Sam with a concerned look on his face "you ok Sam" he asked looking down at her putting a hand on her stomach

"Yeah, it's just I can't do nothing while i'm pregnant that's all" Sam replied looking at him with a weak smile

"Now look whose regretting" Jake said with a smirk plastered on his face pulling her in a hug

"Yeah yeah rub it in my face, but i'm not regretting anything" she replied looking up at him with a cocky look on her face making him laugh a bit and placed a small kiss on her forehead

"Two more months and its over" Jake said looking at her with a smile on his face showing that he forgotten about his problem a few months ago and was now learning how to be a good father

"And then we'll have two babies to look after" she replied smiling and looked up to see his face that had a smile on it

"it totally worth it" Jake said kissing her hair and looking at her with the happy smile still plastered on his dark face as he pulled her closer to him rubbing her arm

"yeah it is" Sam replied looking at the cribs.


	9. spend my life with you

**Ok I got this idea from a reviewer and here it is, everyone must be wondering if Jake and Sam are married, my answer is no until now.**

* * *

7 months pregnant

December

It was the afternoon of Christmas day and Sam seemed kind of confused with every ones behavior lately, they looked so happy it scared her, sure it was Christmas day but did people have to look like that, when she asked Jen who came for the holidays if she knew anything about it Jen just kept quite but giggled at the same time anyway.

Right now she was in Jakes truck wondering where Jake was taking her; he said it was for something very important "Jake where are we going?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriend for the fifth time on the ride and his answer was of course always the same "you'll see" he replied with a smirk on his face keeping his eyes on the dirt road ahead.

Once they reached to a stop Sam recognized where they were, it was their spot to where they always went to spend alone time together with no one interrupting them or anything, but everytime they came here it was always filled with beautiful flowers and sunlight peeked through the trees above and now she had to admit it looked even beautiful as it did on spring, it looked like a winter wonderland

Jake helped Sam sit on the quilt that was set there "Jake what are we doing here, and what's with all the strange behavior lately?" Sam asked looking quit confused looking at Jake pace around a bit "Jake?" she said wondering of what he was thinking about when he came to a halt

"You love me, right?" Jake asked now looking nervous waiting for a answer

Sam looked at her boyfriend as if he were'nt the brightest person and let out a small giggle "yes of course I love you Jake what makes you think that I don't" she replied looking up at him a little confused

"Just asking" he said standing there for a moment and sat next to her looking serious this time

"I was thinking lately about us and the twins, well mostly about us. Sam you are the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything else in this world, I can't even think about anything that has to do with you leaving or not being around anymore im pretty sure that will just make me want to die…." He letting out a chuckle and stopped to see the look on Sam's face and saw tears filling her eyes and a tiny smile on her face

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you spend my time loving you more and more each day I have with you, so we can raise our family together; Samantha Anne Forster…..will you marry me?" he said with a low and sweet voice pulling out a velvet box revealing a silver ring band with three diamonds on it

"Yes" Sam said with a few tears falling down her pink cheeks and smiled, he pulled in a hug and tilted his head and kissed her lightly and placed the ring on her finger "I like the idea of becoming Mrs. Ely" she said making him let out a laugh as he wrapped a muscular arm around her pulling her closer to him "is this why everyone was acting like clowns, all happy and goofy looking?" Sam said looking at him with a smile on her face

"Yeah something like that" he replied with a smirk on his face helping her to her feet making sure she wouldnt fall and hurt herself and the twins she was carrying in her small frame and led her to the car.

Once they got in the car Sam started to complain that Jake should go faster "oh come on Sam what's the rush?" Jake asked looking quit amused at her "oh nothing really I just want to show them that IM GETTING MARRIED" she replied with excitement

"You know just at that moment you sounded just like…." Jake was interrupted by Sam "i'm a heavily pregnant and hormonal woman Jake don't mess with me" she said glaring at him and he knew best that he shouldnt do so

"Alright alright I won't mess with my pregnant fiancée" Jake said smiling at her as a smile grew on her face as he looked back at the road. Heading back home, to tell the news of their engagement.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed short**

**Tell me what you think is it sweet romantic.**

**Pleased to see what you think**


	10. I love you

9 months pregnant

February

Sam was getting tired of Jakes overprotective behavior, he was always keeping a close watch on her always asking if she was okay or jumping into conclutions and she understood that he was nervous because it was the last month of her pregnancy, but she still wanted her space.

Right now it was late at night and everyone was asleep, Sam couldn't sleep so she laid on her bed thinking about things when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen interrupted her train of thoughts

She sat up from her spot when she felt a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen again she placed a hand on her stomach and she gasped "dad!" she tried calling to her father.

…o0o….

Wyatt and Brynna were asleep in their room when they heard Sam calling "Dad!" at that moment Wyatt and Brynna looked at each other and ran to Sam's bedroom only to find the door locked

"Sam" Wyatt called to her trying to open the door

"ill get the key" Brynna said but before she could "Wyatt dont -" but was interuppted when Wyatt kicked the door open to find Sam kneeling next to her bed looking in alot of pain seeing some sort of liquid on the floor knowing her water broke.

They helped her down the stairs and in her dads truck "Brynna call Jake ill take Sam to the hospital" he said as he got in the car leaving Brynna heading to the house in a hurry

IN ELY HOUSEHOLD

Maxine walked to the kitchen obviously tired to answer the phone, when she answered the phone she was fully awake "hello" she said still sounding tired waiting for a response

"_Maxine it's me Brynna listen tell Jake to go the hospital, Sam is in labor"_ Brynna said on the other line sounding anxious,

At this Maxine hung up the phone and went running to Jakes room and knocked on the door waiting impatiently for him to open the door, seconds latter the door opened to reveal Jake in nothing but a pair of boxers looking really tired "mom do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked rubbing his eye

"the time wouldn't matter when your fiancée is in labor young man" she replied looking impatient, at this Jake ran inside his room to put on a shirt and pants and came out running down the stairs trying to put his shoes running to his blue truck and drove off.

o0o

In the car Wyatt was driving faster than normal to get his daughter to the hospital,

To Sam the ride to the hospital felt like forever and the pain gotten worse, until they got there she was settled in a room and the nurses gave her pain killers to take the pain away for awhile, most of the pain left, not all of it but enough so she can relax

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked looking at her dad looking worried, at this a crashing sound and the sound of a girl screaming was heard in the hall and Jake came in looking like he ran his way here to the hospital, Wyatt walked up to him

"Is she ok?" Jake asked looking at the older man

"Shes fine, in a little pain but fine, i'm going to call the others alright" he replied leaving the room to the local phone to call the others

"how you feeling?" he asked walking up to her bed taking her hand in his that was shaking slightly as if nervous on what was going to happen in the very moment

"Like crap" Sam replied as she squeezed his hand when she felt pain again

"Your going to be fine" Jake said sitting on a chair close by brushing some long auburn hair from her face, when the doctor came in

"Well Sam let's check how far you are, ok" Dr. Parker said, after a few minutes of checking Sam the doctor stood up "well you're going by really quickly Sam, your five centimeters dilated, just hang on a little longer alright" she said with a smile and left the room.

Sam looked around the room trying to erase what was going on in her mind "this is a place of horrible memories: my mother's death, my accident, Jen almost killed by that hiefer and you breaking your leg" she said feeling tears run down her eyes as Jake wiped them away

"But this for a better memory now" he said looking at her with small smile making her smile a bit until she felt pain again and squeezed his hand.

o0o

The doctor came in again and checked how much Sam was dilating and looked at them with a smile "well you are nine centimeters dilated, time to get working" she said sitting up

Jake grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a light squeeze as Sam prepared for the process they learned in Lamaze class. But as another contraction came on, pain coursed through Sam making her press his hand harder not pulling away.

Sam spent what to her felt like hours going through pain cycles of pushing, screaming in pain and resting, but in reality it's been like ten minutes. They heard a baby's cry minutes later

"Alright, here's our baby boy number one" Dr. Parker announced, wrapping the baby in a towel as one of the nurses grabbed him and put him on a table to do a checkup on him.

"Okay Ms. Forster, you're doing great! Just one more baby, alright" the doctor said, as another contraction hit. She went into several more cycles, with Jake at her side the whole time, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Sam was amazed and very thankful regarding how calm and helpful he has been through the whole process, when they heard another baby cry.

"And here's our baby boy number two" the doctor said giving the baby to the nurses for a checkup; once they were done checking on the twins the nurses gently set the twins on a pillow they gave Sam so she can hold both twins and the nurses left the new family some alone time and privacy.

Jake and Sam stayed there looking at their twins with adoration; they both wieghed eight pounds and five ounces, being identical twins they looked a lot like their father, with dark skin and black hair the only difference between them is that one twins eyes were darker brown and the other were chocolate brown colored like his father.

Jake looked at Sam who had tears in her eyes "may I?" he asked meaning if he could hold one of them, Sam carefully handed him one of the twins

"They look a lot like you" Sam said seeming to be in adoration in how gentle Jake seemed to be despite many other times before in their life as she looked as the baby fell asleep in his father's huge arms and looked back at the baby she was holding

"Yeah" he replied letting out a chuckle and looked at his son in his arms "what do you want to name them?" Jake asked looking at her

"I don't know, maybe we should name the ones we are holding" Sam said still looking at the baby in his arms, she sat there thinking and saw that Jake was in a moment of thought also

"I think we should name you Aaron" she said looking at the baby she was holding who looked up at her with those dark brown eyes of his "thought of any names yet?" she asked looking at Jake

"What do you think of the name Brandon?" he replied looking at her waiting for a response "I love it" Sam replied with a smile on her face

They stayed there for a moment looking at the twins who now drifted off to sleep "what do you think of Brandon Luke and Aaron Maximilian?" she asked looking at Jake as he placed the sleeping baby in the crib (you know those cribs in the hospitals) and he looked back at her.

"Not bad, maybe you should give all the kids we'll have their second names" he said sitting on the chair next to her bed

"Really, cause I was thinking of having six kids" she said with excitment smiling at the horrified look on his face that turned into a smile

"Alright, six kids it is" he said and leaned down and kissed her and rested his forehead on hers looking at her with a smile on his face "I love you" Jake said giving her a light kiss on her forehead "I love you too" she replied and they looked at the bundles that laid asleep in their temporary cribs.

* * *

Okay what do you think?

This is not over yet so peace hope you enjoyed it


	11. Epilogue

Two years later

December

As the years pass by everything went on with happiness, the twins were adored by everyone who saw them, Jake and Sam's marriage was amazing and the young couple were still madly in love with eachother like it were the first time they got together. Right now our favorite couple was sleeping peacfully in their room, Sam almost looked hidden in her husbands muscular arms but was more comfortable as if never wanting to leave his protective embrace.

Sam was woken up by a slight noise of crying coming from the baby's room; she steadily got out of the bed she shared with her husband of two years trying not to wake him up as she unwrapped his arms from her small body.

She walked across the hall to the bedroom her ten month old baby slept in and walked up to the crib to see a pair of light brown eyes filled with tears stare back at her, Sam thought he looked adorable with his lower lip stuck out forming a pout and his big light brown eyes glittering with tears

"Hey Zackie, what's wrong" she said running her hand through his black hair smiling wiping his tear stained cheeks and placed her other hand on the small bump that was starting to grow on her stomach, she picked him up holding him close to her and sang to him lightly as she continued rubbing his back softly before putting the sleeping infant back in the crib.

When she came back in the room she found the tall muscular figure that was her husband Jake standing up from his spot and stretched "what are you doing up?" he asked looking at her with a small smile on is face as he walked up to her

"Zac had a bad dream" she replied looking at him as he smiled down at her tracing patterns on her stomach and placed a kiss on her forehead

She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her staying there for a moment until they heard childish arguing coming from the twin's bedroom "I'll take care of it" Jake said letting go of her and headed out the bedroom to the twins room leaving her alone in the room.

Sam went in the bathroom to take a shower; as the water streamed down her back she was thinking of everything that has happened in the past two years. A lot happened past the two years actually, they got married, they now own their own ranch she called New Hope Ranch, they had Zac just on January and they are now expecting their fourth child, she and Jake had changed alot since they had the twins:

Jake was still overprotective of her and made sure she didnt get hurt and he kept a close eye on the kids when she was busy and as she predicted he was an amazing father; she turned from the girl who was prone to get herself hurt saving horses in need to the now mature woman who loved her children to bits;

_Four down, two to go_ she thought with a smile on her face as she got out of the shower.

She got changed in a pair of jeans and a brown long sleeve tee shirt and went to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she found Jake drinking coffee as he kept an eye on the twins who were eating grilled cheese sandwiches and little Zac was sitting on his high chair drinking from a bottle while looking at his father with big brown eyes

"Guess everyone got a head start before me huh" Sam said placing a kiss on each of the kid's heads and kissing Jake last on the lips "what was the problem with the twins this time?"

"Eww, mommy gav daddy cotties" Aaron said with a disgusted look on his face the cute hint that he's still learning how to talk well for he was only two years old along with his older twin Brandon who was chewing on his sandwich

Ignoring his son's comment Jake answered his wife's question "Well these munchkins were fighting over a stuffed dog, guess who started it" Jake replied sitting at the table smiling at his wife and ruffled Aaron's short black messy hair

"Aaron" she said looking at her son while cooking

"Yep seems that the little munchkin doesn't like sharing" Jake said as he started eating and looked at the little boy who drank from his Sippy cup trying to look innocent and erase their memory of his previous actions and crimes of being selfish

"Hmm like father like son" she said with a smirk on her face

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Jake said sarcastically getting up from his seat once he finished eating **(men tend to finish eating in a few bites, believe me i seen my dad eat and when he eats in a few bites the next thing i know he finished)** and headed to the door with the twins close behind going to the barn "i'm gonna teach the kids how to ride, okay" he said

"Be careful" Sam replied as he closed the door behind him but she could still hear the slight noise of the twins arguing about who would get to learn riding first. Yep everything was going to be okay now in her life "huh Zac everything is perfect how it is" she said in baby talk looking at her son and smiled when he started clapping and smiling.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you loved the story people**

**Because this will be the last chapter**

**Peace**


End file.
